If Only
"If Only" is a song performed by American recording artist Dove Cameron from Disney Channel's 2015 television film, Descendants, whose music and lyrics were composed by Adam Anders, Nikki Hassman, and Peer Astrom. The song debuted at number 99 in the Billboard Hot 100 and peaked at 94. The song was included in the film soundtrack with the same title. Meaning of the Song This is a solo sung by Dove Cameron, in her character Mal, showing that she is starting to fall in love with Ben and wishing she could stay at Auradon and not have to return to the Isle of the Lost. Composition A midtempo slow-jam pop song, "If Only" exhibits elements of ballad and bubblegum pop. Multi-tracked harmonies, the song's instrumentation includes slow-bouncing piano tones and keyboard. The song was written by Adam Anders, Nikki Hassman, and Peer Astrom and produced by the duo Twin. The critics of Fictively noted that part of the song is an internal monologue, meant to be fluid in the story. Lyrically, the song talks about an internal conflict over a love interest ("Should I let my heart keep listenin'?/Which way should I go?"). Chart Performance On August 11, 2015, "If Only" debuted at number 99 on the Billboard Hot 100. It was peaked at number 94 in the second season. On August 22, the song peaked at number two on the Billboard Kid Digital Songs. Internationally, the song reached number 186 in France. Critical reception The song has received positive reviews from music critics. Daynah of Disney Geek He commented that "If Only" is sweet, filled with emotions and "one of the best songs on the album". Marshal Knight of Laughing Place was positive and compared the song to "Gotta Go My Own Way", by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron from High School Musical 2 (2007) and "the good times" of The Cheetah Girls film series, saying "her voice really breaks through and shows emotion, while also belting her face off". Gary Wright of Rotoscopes said that "If Only" is the best of the album in terms of angst and emotion and one of the best works from Disney Channel Original Movies. He also compares the song to "Part of Your World", by Jodi Benson from The Little Mermaid (1989), and "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)", by Susan Egan and Cheryl Freeman from Hercules (1997). Shirley Li of Entertainment Weekly said that although Descendants is far from perfect, "If Only" is worth it. The critic of Fictively was positive, saying that the song is the best album and comparing Cameron's voice to the American singer Jewel. JS Magazine said the song is "amazing" and the best along with "Rotten to the Core". Lyrics Video Dove Cameron - If Only (From "Descendants") “If Only” Ben & Mal Disney Descendants “If Only” Sing-Along Disney Descendants Gallery Trivia * A 3rd reprise of "If Only" was featured in as a deleted scene in the Descendants 2 film. Category:Songs Category:Descendants Songs Category:Songs sung by Mal Category:Solos